Dear Jim
by whatshouldntbe
Summary: Jim reads the letters from her brother and sisters throughout her five year commission on the USS Enterprise.
1. Letters 1 thru 6

**Title:** Dear Jim**  
><strong>**Universe/Series:** What Shouldn't Be (But Ultimately Is)  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG to PG-13  
><strong>Word count:<strong> Anywhere between 100 and 6000, fluctuates  
><strong>Plot:<strong> Family bonding through correspondences.  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> language, sappiness and references to child abuse  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Jim reads the letters from her brothers and sisters throughout her five year commission on the USS Enterprise.

* * *

><p><strong>WISCONSIN - EARTH<strong>  
><strong>STARDATE 2249<br>GEORGE - AGE 6**

_Dear Jim,_

_Hi._

_My name is George Samuel Cunningham. I am six years old, and I like candy._

_Momma won't let me have any cause she says it makes me crazy._

_Sometimes I eat it and then I can't sit still._

_Momma says that your in Iowa, and that your in high school. What's that like?_

_We live on my daddy's ranch up near the lake where it gets cold and sometimes he takes me ice-fishing. Momma doesn't like that, I think she thinks I'll fall in that water and drown._

_We have cows, and they are all ugly. We got some horses too, and I have a dog that I named Comet. I like space, do you like space? I also got a lizard, and I named him Thomas. He don't do much, but I like to pick him up and pet his skin._

_Momma says your my big sister, and that your really smart like your daddy. I wanna be smart like you, not my daddy. My daddy doesn't think about anything but blood and guts. He's a doctor, so he kinda has to, I guess. I cant really do math good, but I can read and write better than anybody else._

_Momma used to read to me, but now I read to her. I'm trying to get better, cause one day I want to write my own stories._

_My favorite book is Thomas and the Flying Comet._

_What's yours?_

_Love,  
>George<em>

**WISCONSIN - EARTH  
>STARDATE 2249<br>GEORGE - AGE 6**

_Dear Jim_,

_My birthday is coming up real soon. I don't know what I wanna do yet._

_I asked mom for a PADD so I could have something to look up constellations and planets all day long without having to borrow my dad's or mom's. She just frowned at me, and when she makes that face, I know she wont get it._

_Do you have a PADD? It'd be cool if you do, but I know they're expensive. Well, that's what mom says anyway. She's really picky when it comes to buying things. I don't know why. I think its cause of how she used to live. Dad told me some things cause mom wont say much about when she was little. She gets sad and quiet. Dad says I shouldn't ask her, but to ask him. That's weird right? Why ask someone else about themselves?_

_Mom says I'm too smart for my own good. I don't feel all that smart. At least not as smart as Shawna Panabaker. She's a girl in my class that is really, really, really, really smart. She already knows her timetables, like, all of them. I don't like math. Not one bit._

_But I know the sky better than she does. Yup, I know all the stars and most of the planets. Shawna doesn't know the sun from the moon. She's pretty though. I like her skin, it reminds me off hot chocolate._

_Do you like hot chocolate? When's your birthday?_

_Love,  
>George<em>

**WISCONSIN - EARTH  
>STARDATE 2250<br>GEORGE - AGE 7**

_Dear Jim,_

_We're gonna have another sister or brother!_

_I don't know which one yet. Mom wants it to be a surprise, and my dad's real excited. I think he wants a boy. I want momma to have a boy too, so I can have a little brother and be a big brother like you._

_I think you and I should name it. I like Thomas, do you like Thomas?_

_I told momma that and she just smiled at me and asked what if she has a girl. Then I said we'll name her James too, just like you. She stopped laughing and didn't smile for the rest of the day._

_Do you have parents where you live? What are their names? What are they like?_

_I really hope momma has a boy. I'm tired of playing by myself at home._

_Love,  
>George<em>

_P.S. Thanks for the PADD! Momma didn't know who sent it, but I knew it was you. _

**WISCONSIN - EARTH  
>STARDATE 2250<br>GEORGE - AGE 7**

_Dear Jim,_

_How come you never write back?_

_Maybe your not getting my letters. That would make me sad if so._

_My dad says it happens like that some times when you mail your letters the old way and not with your PADD. I wanna send you letters with my PADD but momma says that it would make you happier if I wrote them myself. She says it makes it seem like I put a lot of thought into what I talk about._

_I really hope you get my letters and they don't get lost._

_Momma looks as big as a cow. Her stomach is really big, but don't tell her I said that cause she threw a whole bowl of apples at my dad when he called her plump this one time._

_She gets moody and its scary. Yesterday she showed me a picture of you when you were a baby. She gets pictures from Uncle Frank and she lets me have them._

_Uncle Frank doesn't take good pictures, but that's okay, I'll keep them all. I took one of my pictures and I'm giving it to you so you can have it._

_You're really pretty, I'm glad you're my big sister._

_Love,  
>George<em>

**WISCONSIN - EARTH  
>STARDATE 2250<br>GEORGE - AGE 7**

_Dear Jim,_

_It's a girl! Yuck._

_No offense Jim, I like you best, you're my favorite girl._

_But what am I gonna do with a little sister? My best friend Peter has one, her name's Aurelan, and he says she cries all the time.__ And she gets him in trouble when he's the reason that she's crying. There was this one time where I remember she was mad at Peter so she dumped all her finger paint all over his room._

_Save me Jim. Little sisters are evil._

_I wanted to name her James like you but momma named her Slyvia Lynn Cunningham. My grandma's name was Sylvia, and dad really wanted to name her after his mom, and mom didn't put up a fight about it so she let him. She's got dark brown hair like me, but green eyes like my dad. I've got blue eyes like you Jim, and like mom. Sylivia stares at me, I don't like it._

_Come see how evil she is._

_Love,  
>George<em>

**WISCONSIN - EARTH  
>STARDATE 2251<br>GEORGE - AGE 8**

_Dear Jim,_

_She's not so bad for a little sister. She doesn't cry all the time either, guess I'm lucky. She's older now, she's gonna be one years old soon. I took a picture of her for you._

_Sylvia said her first word. Wanna know what it was?_

_Jim._

_Mom went green in the face when she heard. She knew that I'd been the one to teach her, and she got real mad at me and wanted to send me to my room but dad wouldn't let her. He talked to her, but mom didn't look at me or Sylvia for the rest of the day._

_Does she not like you? I don't understand it, and mom won't answer me if I ask her._

_Well I like you Jim, even if you don't write back to me. I'll teach Sylvia to like you too, I'll tell her all about you and when she's older I'll get her to write to you too._

_Momma's pregnant again._

_I hope your Christmas is good._

_Love,  
>George<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>_You can find pictures in my live journal. Link to my homepage is in my profile, you have to copy/paste. More to come, please comment._


	2. Letters 6 thru 12

****USS ENTERPRISE  
>STARDATE 2253<br>JAMES T KIRK - AGE 20****

_Dear George,_

I know this is late, and I'm sorry, but I think you deserve to have your letters answered. I know your older now, and you probably don't remember what you wrote to me, but I'm still going to answer them in the way they came.

My name is James Tiberius Kirk. I am twenty years old. I like apples and chocolate.

I did live in Iowa, and I was in high school. It wasn't all that fun for me, things weren't all that challenging, and so it didn't hold my attention. So I did things that kept me from being bored, like hot-wiring cars and spray-painting my initials on the water tower on the outskirts of town.

By the way, don't follow my bad example.

_It gets cold in Iowa too, those winters can be brutal. You're very lucky to have ugly cows. I've always wanted a horse myself. Do they have names? How many of them do you have?_

Do I like space? I LOVE SPACE. Space is my favorite place to be. Looks like we have that in common, George.

I wouldn't call myself smart, but I wouldn't call myself dumb either. I will say that my dad was a genius. And you sound very smart to me, most likely, even smarter than me. I sure hope you are, all my brains have gotten me into all sorts of trouble, so like I said, I wouldn't say that I'm smart.

You're dad's a doctor huh? So is my best friend, Bones. All he ever thinks about is blood and guts-my blood and guts mostly-so they have that in common. I wouldn't mind helping you if your having trouble with math. It could be your perspective of it that's making it hard for you. Math is all logic, makes me wonder if Vulcans adore it. I'll have to ask my first officer about that. He's as Vulcan as they come.

If you have any stories that you've written, I would love to read them.

My favorite book is A Wrinkle in Time.

Love,  
>Jim<p>

**USS ENTERPRISE  
>STARDATE 2253<br>JAMES T KIRK - AGE 20**

_Dear George,_

I hope you have fun on your birthday.

Studying planets and stars sounds like a great way to spend your time, if you ask me. I don't see why Winona wouldn't want you to be able to do that.

I have a PADD yes, but back when I was your age I didn't have one either. At least not until I was fourteen, but I didn't buy that, I stole it. Again, do not follow my example.

Winona is a weirdo, don't take it personally. She'll have her moments, but you don't let that get you down.

George, you're probably one of the smartest people I know, don't doubt it. This Shawna sounds like someone I know all too well.

Again if you need help with math, all you have to do is ask.

You just keep knowing that big beautiful sky, it'll come in handy one day. It's always great to learn about what you love most.

I like chocolate milk. I prefer my drinks chilled. My birthday is 2233.04.

Sounds like you like Shawna more than you let on.

Love,  
>Jim<p>

**USS ENTERPRISE  
>STARDATE 2253<br>JAMES T KIRK - AGE 20**

Dear George,

_So we're gonna have another little kiddo to add to the group, hm? That's good._

I'm sure you'll be a great big brother.

I don't mind if its a boy or a girl. Thomas sounds like a great name. And I think its really sweet you want to name the baby after me. Again, don't mind Winona, she's got some issues.

No parents, but I lived with Frank, Winona's brother. He isn't good company, I'll say that much.

Love,  
>Jim<p>

**USS ENTERPRISE  
>STARDATE 2253<br>JAMES T KIRK - AGE 20**

Dear George,

I would have written back if I'd actually gotten the letters when I was supposed to. You can ask Winona why I didn't.

Winona as a cow sounds pretty interesting.

Throwing apples? That's just wasteful.

Frank's not good at much, least of all, photography.

I loved the picture you sent me, you are just so adorable.

You're making me blush, George. I think your the best little brother a sister could ask for. I'm glad your mine.

Love,  
>Jim<p>

**USS ENTERPRISE  
>STARDATE 2253<br>JAMES T KIRK - AGE 20**

Dear George,

You are my favorite guy, and give us girls a break, we can be fun sometimes too.

I'm sure you can read to her and teach her all about space. And there are other things you can do with her, it just takes some getting used to.

Sisters are not evil...all the time.

Your friend Peter is probably really mean to his sister, otherwise she wouldn't act out so much.

Sylvia is a very beautiful name. I don't mind that she wasn't named after me. She probably stares at you because she loves you. She's curious about her big brother.

Love,  
>Jim<p>

_**USS ENTERPRISE  
>STARDATE 2253<br>JAMES T KIRK - AGE 20**_

_Dear George,_

_See! I told you us girls aren't so bad. I'm glad she's warming up to you, but by the picture you sent me, I can see that it'd be hard not to. She is so precious, and her cheeks! They are plump and I want to bite them._

I wont of course. I promise.

I laughed until I cried when you told me you've been teaching her my name as her first word. And she actually said it! I can imagine that Winona didn't think too kindly about that, but of course, why would she?

Well, her not liking me is one way of putting how she feels about me. It's hard to explain kiddo, and maybe when your older and I'm older, I'll find the right words to explain our relationship.

I can't wait to hear from little Sylvia either.

Pregnant again? I'm guessing you still want that little brother.

My Christmas was fine, and I hope yours was well.

Love,  
>Jim<p> 


	3. Letters 12 thru 18

**WISCONSIN - EARTH**

**STARDATE 2251**

**GEORGE - AGE 8**

_Dear Jim,_

_Today, we had some grown ups come to our class to talk about what they did for jobs. My teacher, Miss Lola, says that it's good for us to see what kind of jobs there are waiting for us when we grow up. Before she let them in, she asked us if we knew what we wanted to be. A lot of them said things like a doctor, or a judge, or a ballerina. When Miss Lola came to me, I told her I wanted to be just like you, only I didn't know what you did._

_What do you do Jim?_

_After that the grown ups came in and said what they did. There was this one man, I think he was really tall and had really black hair and grey eyes and he looked really cool. He said that he worked as an Engineer for Starfleet, and then he explained what that meant and what he was expected to do._

_Jim, I want to be an Engineer! They get to be in space all the time and they do something call tinkering with the beautiful parts of the ship. I didn't understand a lot of what he was saying, but he was saying it with this really big smile on his face and he seemed very happy to talk about what he did. Not like the other grown ups, they looked defeated. Did I use that word right? My best friend Peter taught it to me cause he learned it from his mom._

_Peter said he wants to be an Engineer too when I told him what happened at school. I had mom drop me off at his house after school, cause Peter has missed a lot of school lately cause he's really sick. You can tell when you look at him because he got these red spots all over him that he tries to scratch but he can't because his dad and mom make him wear these really funny mitts on his hands._

_My dad says that Peter has the chicken pots. I mean, I think that's what he called them. My dad is the town doctor so he knows all about who's sick and who isn't sick._

_Do you think I should be an Engineer?_

_Love,_

_George_

_P.S. Sylvia can walk now! She gets into everything._

**_WISCONSIN - EARTH_**

**_STARDATE 2251_**

**_GEORGE - AGE 8_**

_Dear Jim,_

_Sylvia is a fast learner. She can say a lot of things now. She's pretty funny too. When mommy and daddy tell her not to do something she just repeats it back. Like, they'll say, Sylvia don't mess with that vase. And then she'll say, You don't mess with that vase._

_I can't help but to laugh even when mommy gets mad at me for it. She says I shouldn't encourage Sylvia, but I don't think what I do will matter either way cause Sylvia does what she wants._

_I like spending time with her, even though she can be annoying when she wants to stick to me like glue. She likes to come in my room and touch all my stuff. I don't really like it but she never breaks anything so its okay I guess. She loves when I read to her. She always says, Geo read to me now?_

_She can't say my name all the way but I'm teaching her, like with everything else. Did you know she knows about three colors now? She knows yellow, pink and blue. And when she cries, she calls out for you. She can say your name really perfect. It makes mom mad and she'll always try to hurry up and give Sylvia whatever she wants so she'll stop crying and calling for you._

_Your name is like a bad word in our house._

_Sylvia is tricky, I think she knows exactly what she's doing._

_Sylvia loves to sing. She sings everywhere, every second, all the time. She's not very good. She also wears this tutu and holds this sparkly-pink wand and wears these glittery butterfly wings. We watched this vid about fairies and ever since then Sylvia pretends that she is one. Well, not pretend, I think she really think she is one._

_My dad says that little Sylvia is just a riot, and she definitely does Grandma's name justice cause she was a riot too. Then he started to talk to mom about something called terrible twos. Kinda sounds like Sylvia's gonna turn into this monster by her next birthday._

_Mom says the baby should be here any minute now._

_Love,_

_George_

**_WISCONSIN - EARTH_**

**_STARDATE 2251_**

**_GEORGE - AGE 8_**

_Dear Jim,_

_Another girl! Can you believe that?_

_I'm not too happy. I really wanted a brother._

_Her name is Hannah Kate Cunningham. She has blonde hair like you and momma, but she has green eyes like dad and Sylvia. She's about three months now and very loud. She cries a lot, and I know she's a baby and that babies do that, but even Sylvia only cried just a little when she was a baby. Hannah just wails, all day long and all night._

_I don't think Sylvia likes her much. I didn't like her much at first either. She doesn't do anything but cry._

_But then my dad explained to me that she cries because she's in pain. She's got something called colic and its when the baby has a stomach ache all the time. She's a colicky baby, so she's got no choice but to cry._

_I feel bad. I don't want her to be in pain. When mom and dad take a nap, cause they are really tired from having to stay up with her all night, I read to Hannah. She'll stop crying long enough to listen sometimes, and then go to sleep._

_Sylvia always watches Hannah when she's sleep, and she says, Baby sleep? And I say, Yes. Then she'll say, Why baby cry? Then I'll say, Her stomach hurts all the time. The Sylvia will stare at Hannah like she's thinking and then she'll say, Him stomach hurt? Then I'll say, It's her Sylvia. She's a girl. And yes her stomach hurts._

_Then Sylvia will give Hannah a kiss on the cheek that wakes her up again and makes her cry, and then Sylvia will go away doing whatever she likes to do in her room. I'm pretty sure it has to do with fairy teatime or something. She never sticks around when Hannah starts her wailing but she comes back when Hannah is sleep and watches her, kissing her on the cheek and sometimes singing to her._

_Sylvia likes to refer to everyone as a him. I don't know how to get her to understand the difference with boys and girls. What do you think I should do Jim?_

_Being a big brother is tiring._

_Love,_

_George_

_P.S. Sylvia wants finger-paint for her birthday._

**_WISCONSIN - EARTH_**

**_STARDATE 2251_**

**_GEORGE - AGE 8_**

_Dear Jim,_

_Thanks for all the Christmas gifts! I'm speaking for Sylvia and Hannah too since they don't know how to write._

_We all say thanks for the huge paint set! The box was so big, it was bigger than me! It had like a million different paintbrushes. There was so much paper too! All shapes and colors. My favorite part was the paint maker! I can make any color I want, with just water! How cool!_

_Sylvia likes the coloring books that came with it. I do too. We spend hours just smashing crayons together in the crayon mixer to see what colors we can get. Hannah just likes to mess with markers and the confetti and the glitter. She likes the balloon maker too. Hannah and Sylvia make me make them balloon animals all the time._

_Momma hates the mess, but I do what I can and help her clean up. It takes a long time but she smiles at me and gives me a pudding cup so it's worth it._

_Peter was so jealous when I told him what you got us. He says that he wish he had a cool older sister like me. I am pretty lucky._

_It just makes me sad sometimes that I don't get to see you, and that you never write me back. But I guess I have to believe that you are getting my letters._

_I'd really like to see you, Jim._

_Next week, we're spending all of New Years and the about two weeks after down in Florida. We're going down to see Uncle Ben and my cousins. Uncle Ben is my dad's little brother. He's got six kids! Daddy calls Uncle Ben and Aunty Jane frisky rabbits, whatever that means. All my cousins are girls, I'm the only boy in the family. I know Sylvia and Hannah will feel right at home._

_I just hope they don't jump me and put that stupid makeup on my face and those stupid bows like they did last year._

_Mom and Aunty Jane want to take all the kids to Disney's Magic Kingdom on New Years Eve, so we can see the fireworks at midnight. Dad and Uncle Ben thinks it's a bad idea, cause they aren't the only ones on the planet who has that idea._

_Have you ever been to Magic Kingdom?_

_My favorite ride is Space Mountain._

_Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!_

_Love,_

_George, Sylvia and Hannah_

_P.S. I almost forgot! Thanks for the cotton candy machine. It took dad two hours but he convinced mom to let us keep it. We just have to brush our teeth as soon as we're done with it. Did you know it can make yellow cotton candy that tastes like banana? It's so cool! Love you Jim._

**_WISCONSIN - EARTH_**

**_STARDATE 2252_**

**_GEORGE - AGE 9_**

_Dear Jim,_

_Sorry I haven't written for a while._

_Sylvia will be three soon. Hannah is turning one next week. She's very simple. She likes to laugh, and so now instead of crying all the time, she laughs. What a turn around right? She also really love ducks. I have a picture from a long time ago that I forgot to send you, but I'm giving it to you now so you know what Hannah looks like._

_I have a little problem that I hope you can help me with._

_Every year we look at famous monuments in America and pick one that matches the theme for the school year. My class was elected to pick the monument of the year for the entire school. This year's theme is Bravery. Everyone in my class voted for The George Kirk Tribute Monument. We picked the one in Washington D.C., instead of the one in New York and San Francisco._

_In our paper we're supposed to talk about what bravery means to us and what we think bravery meant to George Kirk._

_I'm nervous, Jim. I want the paper to be perfect. Your dad was a true hero. I don't know if I can truly put in words the amount of bravery he showed._

_I tried asking mom about what she remembered about him, about that day, but she just went green in the face again and left the house. She's been gone for four days now. My dad says that I shouldn't worry, and that mom just having one of her episodes, and that it has nothing to do with me._

_Well I'm mad at her for leaving and for not wanting to talk about it. I don't understand. I know mom isn't a bad person, but sometimes she says things and she does things that aren't really okay._

_Just for once I need you to write back to me. I wish you could help me understand. I wish you could tell me about how you feel about what happened to your dad. I don't want to make you sad, I'm just curious._

_They've written so many articles about your dad, Jim. I don't think I'll be able to get through them all. I thought if I read some it might help me write my paper._

_I guess I'll just write from the heart and see how it goes. I can send you a copy of the paper if you want. Hopefully you wont hate me for it._

_Wish me luck._

_Love,_

_George_

**_WISCONSIN - EARTH_**

**_STARDATE 2252_**

**_GEORGE - AGE 9_**

_Jim,_

_Peter died._

_George_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author Note: <strong>Again all photos can be viewed in my journal. Don't worry my dears, I am working on the next chapter for The Enemy Within. It's just taking a little longer than expected._


	4. George's Paper Forwarded to Jim's PADD

**CORRESPONDENCE STARDATE 2253  
><strong>**MRS. WINONA CUNNINGHAM VIA WISCONSIN, EARTH  
><strong>**JAMES T. KIRK OF USS ENTERPRISE**

_Jim,_

_Attached is a copy of George's paper._

_Please don't ask anything of me again, this was difficult enough._

_Winona_

-Forwarded-  
>{Digital Script and Audio Available}<br>CONDENSED VERSION

**Assigned Monument: The George Kirk Tribute of Washington D.C**  
><strong>George Samuel Cunningham<strong>  
><strong>Age 9 - 3rd Grade Level<strong>  
><strong>Instructor Lola Farrel<strong>  
><strong>Stardate 225205.14<strong>  
><strong>Subject Matter: Bravery<strong>

_George Joseph Kirk was born_  
><em>on star date 2202, in Riverside, Iowa.<em>  
><em>He was the only son of Tiberius and<em>  
><em>Madeline Kirk. He lived and worked on<em>  
><em>his father's farm until the age of eighteen.<em>  
><em>During this time, he left to join Starfleet's<em>  
><em>command track. He had dreams of one day<em>  
><em>captaining his own ship. Even though his<em>  
><em>mother and father did not approve of his<em>  
><em>career choice, he still pursued it with a<em>  
><em>passion. George Kirk is a man that knew<em>  
><em>the true meaning of determination. We<em>  
><em>can all be thankful for it because if it was<em>  
><em>not for him and his determination, Earth would<em>  
><em>have perished. He leaves behind one child,<em>  
><em>a daughter, James Tiberius Kirk.<em>

_This year, our school has been focusing on the_  
><em>theme of bravery. We're expected to talk about<em>  
><em>what it means to us. I know what it meant to<em>  
><em>George Kirk. Bravery meant giving his life selflessly<em>  
><em>for the safety of an entire planet. Bravery meant<em>  
><em>turning his back on anything that he might have<em>  
><em>been afraid of to be a hero for a planet and over<em>  
><em>a billion people; some he knew and most he didn't.<em>  
><em>I really admire Mr. Kirk for his bravery and his<em>  
><em>selflessness. I know that we could all learn a thing<em>  
><em>or two from him. We may not be destined to save<em>  
><em>a whole world, but we can still take a stand<em>  
><em>for what's right.<em>

_My grandfather once told me that being brave is_  
><em>realizing that your not alone in the universe. If<em>  
><em>your not alone, then your responsible for<em>  
><em>understanding what it means to live with all<em>  
><em>kinds of groups and species. Bravery encourages<em>  
><em>us to learn about each other, and stand up for<em>  
><em>one another. Bravery means doing to others<em>  
><em>what you want done to you. Bravery is about<em>  
><em>being fair. Bravery means helping the little old<em>  
><em>lady cross the street. Bravery is alerting your<em>  
><em>teacher when your classmate is being bullied.<em>  
><em>Bravery means never taking no for an answer<em>  
><em>when everything seems hopeless.<em>

_I know that I am not as brave as Mr. Kirk. I still_  
><em>sleep with a nightlight because I'm afraid there's<em>  
><em>a monster in my closet or under my bed. I'm<em>  
><em>definitely not as selfless as him. When I make<em>  
><em>cotton candy for my little sisters, I always put the<em>  
><em>most on my own wand. I thought a lot about what<em>  
><em>bravery means to me, and I know it doesn't have<em>  
><em>much to do with sharing sweets with little sisters or<em>  
><em>understanding that the Boogey Man doesn't exist.<em>  
><em>I think bravery means being united and having<em>  
><em>good character.<em>

_George Kirk was bravery at its finest. I'm thankful_  
><em>to him for his bravery, because I would not be here<em>  
><em>today if he wasn't. He is a good example for everyone.<em>  
><em>His monument allows us to remember what we are<em>  
><em>all capable of if we are brave enough.<em>

_**This project has been award EE for Exemplary Effort**_


	5. Letters 18 thru 24

**USS ENTERPRISE  
>STARDATE 2253<br>JAMES T KIRK - AGE 20**

Dear George,

You know you don't really have to decide now what you want to be. Sometimes it changes as you grow older. I'm not saying that you wont always love space, or want to be in space. I think you'll maybe feel differently about how and what you want to do up there in the great big milky way. I think it's good your teacher is trying to give you guys some idea of the kinds of jobs that are out there for you. There are a lot. Again, like I said, you don't have to pick one now.

You want to know what I do huh? Well I am captain to the most beautifullest (I know, I know, not a word) ship in the whole galaxy, The USS Enterprise. I can relate with the Engineering fellow about being happy and excited about what I do. I really do love being a captain. It can be difficult but it's more satisfying than anything else.

I'm sorry your friend Peter has the chicken pots. I got the hypo for that when I was four, but I ended being allergic to the vaccine and on top of that I still got the chicken pots anyway. That was one painful winter. Feel lucky to never have to go through that, George.

I think you should be and can be what ever you choose to be. Know that I'll support you 200% and twenty-fold in what ever that turns out being.

Love,  
>Jim<p>

P.S. If Sylvia can walk and get into everything like you say, than we already have enough in common.

**USS ENTERPRISE  
>STARDATE 2253<br>JAMES T KIRK - AGE 20**

_Dear George,_

_Sylvia sounds like quite the little comedian. She's a rebel at heart! I'm thinking maybe I should by her a mini-leather jacket, aviator glasses and one of those Pink Polaris Outlaw ATVs. They come in pink, but I'd totally spray paint it black for her._

_Winona would pitch a fit I'm sure._

_It's great that you spend time with her, I'm sure it makes her really happy. And she only sticks to you like glue because she really loves you. She's curious about everything that you do and have and say, so you might want to be careful. You want to be a good example for her don't you? I'm still learning from some of my past mistakes that I hope someday I can turn around for your good (advice-wise that is)._

_Geo? That sounds so adorable, I know that's not what you want to hear, I know how you males can be, but I wouldn't mind snagging that myself and using it on you as a nickname. Do you mind?_

_You should just say yes because I'll most likely do it anyway. I have a habit of that you know._

_And don't feel bad about me, my name is like a curse for most people._

_I'm also positive that while little Sylvia may not sound as delicate as a hummingbird, one day, if she keeps practicing, she'll be able to blow you guys out of the water with how well she's gotten. I have a gut feeling that she's going to make something of herself with music._

_Speaking of music, do you play any instruments? I used to play the clarinet back in grade school, but that was something of a requirement. I've always wanted a guitar. Nothing too heavy metal or folklore. Maybe what I really mean is that I'd like to own a banjo. No, not that one either. I probably mean to say ukelele. Yup, that's the one._

_By the way you describe little Sylvia's antics, I can tell she's going to be a very passionate girl. She finds something she loves and she holds tight, and I don't believe that's always a bad thing. Might be the very thing that helps her succeed in life._

_I want you both to succeed and have the best things that life can bring. Take it from me, the other side the coin is never pleasant and it often makes life difficult._

_I'll keep my fingers crossed for you that it's a boy._

_Love,  
>Jim<em>

**USS ENTERPRISE  
>STARDATE 2253<br>JAMES T KIRK - AGE 20**

_Dear George,_

_Now what's so bad about us girls? Trust me, you'll thank them later when you find yourself in hot-water with your wife_.

_FYI: You're not allowed to marry or date anyone without my utter approval, kay?_

_So Hannah's a blondie too hm? Can't say I'm surprised. Had to have happened again sometime right? And at the rate Winona's going, I wouldn't be surprised if this is a repeating pattern._

_Sad to hear she has colic, I know that can be very uncomfortable for little tummies. But you keep doing what you're doing and I'm sure she'll heal right up. It's great that Hannah and Sylvia have such an awesome big brother that loves them enough to read to them and care for them. I wouldn't worry kiddo, I think you're doing a good job. Your being Big Sibling for the both of us since I cant exactly be there. Something I want to change in the future._

_Little Sylvia will learn the difference soon enough, for now just keep reminding her, it'll help. And how adorable of little Sylvia to sing to Hannah to help her feel better. And the kiss on the cheek? Unbelievably cute. She may be a wild child but I'm detecting a sweet side._

_Again, you're doing a great job so far. I'm proud of you, keep it up, they'll always need you._

_Love,  
>Jim<em>

**USS ENTERPRISE  
>STARDATE 2253<br>JAMES T KIRK - AGE 20**

_Dear George,_

_Boy am I glad that I bought that for you guys. I love all those amazing pictures you all drew for me.__ I can see your putting my gifts to good use__. Now I just have to find somewhere in my quarters to hang them for everyone to see. You keep them coming and I'll be able to turn my personal quarters into a museum._

_Actually, that doesn't sound bad. You've given me a really good idea. I know there must be a lot of parents on my ship, and how cool would it be to have a mini-museum on ship filled with photos and pictures and drawings from their loved ones? It should make being away from Earth so long a little easier. Now what would we name it?_

_I think I'd name it Munchkin Museum, just for you little munchkins, but I am open to ideas._

_And you continue being thoughtful George, pudding cups or not, kindness will get you far in life._

_I've never been to the Disney Parks, but maybe one day I'll take you three and let you run me around._

_Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!_

_Love,  
>Jim<em>

_P.S. No problem. I think you guys should be able to have your fill of sweets. I know that i would only be so lucky if I didn't have so many food allergies, so you three munchkins will have to enjoy the cotton candy for me as well._

**USS ENTERPRISE  
>STARDATE 2253<br>JAMES T KIRK - AGE 20**

_Dear George,_

_Hannah is simply adorable._

_Don't know how much I can help you kiddo, that's a subject I try not to think about. But I am absolutely confident you will surpass the expectations for the assignment. It'll be good practice for you I think, I mean, you still want to be a writer right?_

_I've said this before and I'll say it again, Winona is a special person with special issues. Don't let it get you down, I'm sure she loves you very much and doesn't mean to make you upset._

And I believe if you write from the heart, you'll get more than you bargained for. All I can really say concerning my dad is that he was a brave man, and even though I barely knew him, I love him very much for who he was and what he did.

Does that help?

I'm sorry I haven't written back right away. Something you'll have to talk to Winona about. I think she should be the one to explain why that is.

I wish you more than luck.

Love,  
>Jim<p>

**USS ENTERPRISE  
>STARDATE 2253<br>JAMES T KIRK - AGE 20**

_George,_

_I'm sorry._

_Jim_


End file.
